


A perfectly normal day

by Anilanna_prongsie



Series: Marauder stories [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anilanna_prongsie/pseuds/Anilanna_prongsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus Lupin didn't think of himself as beautiful. He thought as himself as a good friend. He thought he had three very good friends. But what he often forgot was that one friend who didn't know his secret but was there for him. Lily Evans.<br/>Lily Evans thought of Remus Lupin as beautiful. She thought if him as a good friend. But the also thought that he needed someone in his life to talk to since his other friends wasn't very good at talking. She knew he had a secret and she wanted to know what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A perfectly normal day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Remus](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Remus).



Remus Lupin did not think of himself as beautiful. Actually, he did not even think of himself as pretty or anything like that. When Remus Lupin looked in the mirror he simply noted that his hair was brown, his eyes yellowish and his nose was slightly too big.

Remus Lupin did not think of himself as clever. Yes, he was good with books and with spells, but only if he had studied. He knew that if he forgot to study he would be as clueless as Peter sometimes was, not that he ever said this out loud, it was simply too mean. And Remus Lupin wasn’t not mean.

Remus Lupin thought of himself as kind. He believed he was a good friend, if he wasn’t he was sure the others would have left him by now. He was patient, very patient, sometimes too patient, but he had to be to survive in the boy’s dormitory with Sirius Black and James Potter has roommates. And sometimes Peter, but that was mostly when there was homework involved. Sometimes he wondered how he could so patient.

*

It was a perfectly normal day, or at least it was for Remus. He woke up early, the first of the boys to get out of bed, as usual, took a shower, brushed his teeth, gathered all his stuff and headed down for breakfast. By then James was up, Peter was falling out of his bed and Sirius was snoring. Nothing new about that. Remus enjoyed the walk down to the Great Hall every morning he would walk alone gathering his thoughts before the lessons. He couldn’t do that in the dorm.

He walked through the doors and sat down by the Gryffindor table. He didn’t see anyone from his year and that was fine, then he wouldn’t get disturbed. Or so he thought.

“Ehm, Mr. Lupin sir?” a first year stood beside him looking scared and confused. Remus smiled at him and nodded. The first year spoke again. “My friends and I are going to Magical Creatures and….” The student paused and looked at his friends; they sat and looked at them with big eyes.

“You don’t know where to go?” asked Remus still smiling; the first year shook his head. “This floor, you walk down the corridor until you find a green door, that’s the classroom and then sometimes you will be outside but the teacher will tell you about that.”

“Thank you Mr. Lupin, sir.” The first year smiled and returned to his friends. Remus went back to his breakfast. His friends would be down any minute now. He took some toast and an egg, some bacon and grabbed the pumpkin juice. He didn’t usually eat this much but the full moon was near and he would need his strength. He had been sick the last few days and still was a little bit, he hoped it wouldn’t affect his transformation but feared that he would be much weaker than he used to and didn’t look forward to it.

“You are eating much this morning,” a melodically voice said. Lily sat down across from him; her red hair was in a ponytail making her look young and fresh, as had she just been outside in the autumn air. He doubted she had.

“Need strength,” he said chewing on his toast. She nodded and began to fill her own plate. They sat in silence for a moment and then she spoke quietly.

“It’s almost full moon.” He simply nodded and continued his eating. Lily watched him before she spoke again. “Are you going home your mother again?” He looked up surprised not answering her. She smiled slightly. “She is often sick.”

“Yes.”

“Always around the full moon.”

“I haven’t noticed,” he lied and looked up as an owl flew over his head dropping the Daily Post. Remus grabbed it and hid behind it. Sadly for him the red head wasn’t done talking.

“Sure you have, it’s your mum. And she must be really ill if you have to go home almost every month to see her.” She looked at him with her green emerald eyes, but he ignored her. “Is it cancer?”

Now Remus looked at her with big eyes. “N-no,” he said and looked down quickly before he began to flush, as he usually did when lying to the girl.

“It can’t be the flue,” Lily said and chewed on her tomato. “It’s not the season yet. Something with her lungs?”

“Something like that,” the boy replied. He could see Lily opening her mouth to say something but before she had the chance, Sirius and James sat down beside Remus.

“Food” Sirius murmured before he began to fill his plate, Remus could barely count all the stuff on the boy’s plate before he was done. James only took some toast and some juice.

“Are you sick?” Remus asked. James didn’t answer. He looked pale, Lily seemed to notice too because she was watching the Quidditch Captain carefully when he took his first bite and turned slightly green.

“Potter, are you alright?” she asked, even though Remus knew she didn’t enjoy talking to James.

“Fine,” the boy replied.

“You are not,” Sirius cut in with his mouth full of food. Remus felt spit in his chin and wiped it with his hand. “You look almost dead. Worse than Snape.” Lily shot him a look and Remus elbowed his friend.

“James, what’s wrong?” he asked and gently touched the black haired boy’s forehead. “You are burning up!”

“I am fine,” James said and moved away from Remus. “Just not very hungry!”

“You have a match tomorrow,” Sirius noted and Remus sighed. “It can’t be nerves can it?”

“Does Potter _have_ nerves before a match?” Lily asked while still watching James who was almost choking on his toast.

“Sometimes” Sirius admitted and looked at his friend. At that moment, Peter sat down beside Lily.

“What are you talking about?”

“James” they all three answered. James didn’t say anything. Peter looked at him and gasped. James was positively green now.

“You look horrible!”

“Thanks Pete,” James sighed and got up. “I need some air!”

“So do we!” Remus got up and dragged Sirius with him, Peter looked disappointed at all the food.

“No you don’t,” James said. “I will be back shortly.”

“Ten minutes or we will come after you,” Sirius said and sat down, Remus sat down too but looked at Sirius with narrow eyes.

“What?”

“We should have gone with him.”

“He will be fine.”

“What’s wrong with him?” Peter had egg on his chin, which made Remus smile. Lily was still looking after James.

“We don’t know,” Sirius shrugged and Remus sighed.

“Then we should have gone with him.”

“ _Thank you_ , Peter.”

“You worry too much.”

“There is no such thing,” Lily shook her head.

Sirius and Peter exchanged looks and Remus knew why. Lily worried about almost everyone and the boys thought it might kill her one day. Well. The other boys thought that, personally, Remus liked that about Lily, how she always cared.

*

Remus had fallen asleep in the armchair near the fire. His book laid on the floor; he had been sitting there reading after the lessons. Sirius had finally taking James to the infirmary and Peter had gone to the library to find a book he needed for the Charms Essay. Remus had already turned his in, just to make sure that Peter didn’t copy it or James and Sirius drawing on it – like they sometimes did when they wanted to tease him.

“Remus?” Lily took the book and sat down in the sofa. She giggled when he opened his eyes and looked at her. He looked tired and somehow old. “Are you alright?”

“Yes” the prefect answered then he sat up looking terrified. “Did I forget a meeting?”

“No” she laughed. “And you are not late for rounds either, I just wanted to talk.”

“Do we have rounds tonight?”

“Yes.”

“It’s a Friday.”

“Yes it is.”

“Damnit!” He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment.

“Why?”

“I always tried to not get Friday.”

“Wh-oh.” Lily realized the answer to the question even before she asked it. “Your friends are properly doing something against the rules, right?” He simply gave her a look and she nodded. They sat in silence. Remus liked when they did that. He couldn’t sit in silence with his friends, they couldn’t keep quiet. Lily could and she too enjoyed sitting with him not talking, just sitting. Then she spoke and Remus wish she wouldn’t have.

“Are you alright?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You have been ill.” She looked at him with sad eyes and Remus knew he couldn’t get away, she _wanted_ to talk and he had no choice but to sit there and lie to her.

“I have yes,” that wasn’t a lie.

“And soon you will go home to see your mother?”

“Yes.” That was a lie.

“Sunday?”

“What?”

“This Sunday?”

Remus bit his lip. It was full moon on Sunday but he was already weak so it was most likely he would go to the Infirmary tomorrow night, after the match. If James would let him leave the party, that had ought to be. “I suppose so,” he answered knowing it would only make her ask more.

She looked at him, she seemed so sad and he could only imagine why. She could not know it wasn’t possible she knew, he had only told the Marauders. Still she looked at him with those big sad eyes as if she knew what was going to happen and that was why he felt so relief when James suddenly appeared and sat down beside her. He was no longer green and had a grin on his face, just as he used to.

“Are you feeling better?”

“Much” the boy answered and smiled. Lily didn’t look at him. “So. Am I interrupting something?”

“Like what Potter?”

“Like you two flirting.” Now Lily looked at him and Remus smiled and coughed. James simply grinned.

“So what was wrong with you?” Lily looked cross but tried to smile even though she failed miserable. Remus didn’t know where to look. James seemed to enjoy the conversation even though the girl looked like she was about to murder him.

“Bad food.”

“Bad food?”

“At Hogwarts?” Remus didn’t believe it. Then again, it was James talking.

“Indeed.”

“Fool,” Lily turned to Remus. “The food at Hogwarts isn’t bad.”

“No, it isn’t.”

“Well. I got some bad food, Healer Pomfrey said so herself.” James leaned back and crossed his arms over the chest. His glasses was crooked, they had been for weeks now after someone hit him in the face during a match. And since James was James he didn’t fix them because, as he said, it made him look cooler.

“Fool” Lily repeated and Remus nodded. James was indeed a fool sometimes.

“Oi Moony. You are _my_ friend.”

“I am sure Remus would rather be mine,” Lily smiled and James had to agree with her.

“Well.” Remus said and got up, “I have rounds.”

“ _Now_?”

“Yes James.” Remus rolled his eyes when his friend pretended to fall down from the sofa, Lily simply shook her head. “I have to get ready.”

“Can you get ready for rounds?” James asked.

“Of course,” Remus answered. “I have to get a sweater, the castle is ridicules cold at this hour.” James made a dying sound when he turned away.

*

The castle was even colder than Remus had predicted. Even with his two sweaters and his school cloak he was freezing. He looked at his finger just to make sure they were still there and then continued down the corridor. He hoped he wouldn’t run into one of his friends actually he hoped, even though it was a bit mean, that Lily would run into them and give them detention or something, just so he didn’t have to. He couldn’t find the strength between his illness and the full moon.

“Have you seen anything?” Lily was walking towards him and Remus shook his head. She smiled relieved. “Good, I was afraid Potter was lurking around somewhere.”

“Apparently not.”

They headed back to the common room. Lily was silent and Remus was happy for it. Then they heard a sound. Remus felt his heart drop. They were so close to the common room and then his friend decided to show up, he cursed them under his breath while Lily asked if there were anyone there. She didn’t get an answer.

“Maybe they went the other way,” Remus said and hoped they wouldn’t get jumped by Sirius or anything.

“Maybe it wasn’t them,” Lily said and smiled at him.

“Miiiiaaw,” an angry cat suddenly appeared.

“Madam Norris!” Lily laughed.

“I don’t think so, she doesn’t say anything.”

“Miaarrrrw!”

“Lumos” whispered Remus and held his wand up; the cat was black with a tiny white spot on the neck. James’ cat. Of course. Lily shrugged. “Go back to the dorm Sir Fart A Lot.” Lily giggled and looked away. The cat looked at Remus with narrow eyes before it turned around. Lily was now laughing loudly.

“I feel so sorry for that cat.”

“It is treated like a king, don’t be.”

“It’s name though, haha.” Lily could barely breathe. She leaned against the wall beside a window to catch her breath. Remus kept his eyes on the tiny spot that was the cat; he wondered how it got in and out of the common room. It couldn’t speak.

“I used to love the full moon.” Lily’s voice forced him back to reality. She was looking out the window at the moon.

“What?”

“I used to love the full moon when I was a child,” she said. “So beautiful.” He walked over to her and looked at the moon. It was almost full. He felt sick.

“Why used to.”

She shrugged. “I realized what it does to some people.”

“Hmm.”

“It is beautiful to look at, it makes everything look like a fairytale but then it is also the reason for so much pain.” Her voice was shaking but she didn’t cry. He looked at her with surprise. “I can’t imagine how it must be like.”

“No” he said not knowing what else to say.

“It is cruel.”

“Yes.”

“I just hope they have good friends.” She looked at him. “I hope they have someone to talk to so they don’t have to be alone, no one deserves to be alone.” She smiled and gently touched his cheek. He didn’t say anything, how could he? She didn’t know but she suspected and he could not tell her the truth. It would ruin their friendship even though she was standing there looking so lovely and telling him to talk to her. He couldn’t. It was more than enough he had told the Marauders and they had gone mad and turned them self into animals, honestly what was they thinking?

“It must be difficult to talk about, not that I know.”

“Of course not,” she said and looked down. “How would you.”

“Let’s get back,” he started walking and she followed him. They reached the Portrait but before he could say anything Lily hugged him. Remus flushed and mumbled something about being caught by some other students and that she really didn’t have to hug him.

“You are wonderful, Remus.” She whispered and let go of him. “You are beautiful and wonderful and I don’t want you to forget that.”

“Right, of course.” He said and straightened his robes.

“You _are_!” She looked him directly in the eyes. “And you can always come to me. I am your friend and I will always be here for you.” She touched his check so gently he didn’t dare to breath and then she smiled that lovely smile that always made James look funny and Remus had to smile and nod because Lily was lovely and now she knew even though he hadn’t said anything and it didn’t change anything. Lily looked so happy and then she hugged him again and for once Remus didn’t think he just hugged her back.

*

Remus Lupin did not think of himself as beautiful. Remus Lupin did not think of himself as clever. Remus Lupin thought of himself as kind and as a good friend but now he considered himself lucky. He was lucky living with three friends who would do anything for him, he was lucky to be friends with the most carrying and perfect girl at Hogwarts. He was so lucky not to be alone even though he was a monster, at least once a month he was.

He thought of all this while lying in bed trying to fall asleep, even though James and Sirius was playing some kind of loud game and Peter was stuck in his sheet somehow and fighting to get free. The day had started perfectly normal but now he realized how fantastic and not normal it had been. Sometimes faith worked in mysterious ways.

 


End file.
